


beer that doesn't taste of piss

by elitiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitiki/pseuds/elitiki
Summary: this is just something to get writing againthe prompt is ”we both grabbed for the last bottle of the good beer and I’m not saying that we’re going to fight for it but we are”





	beer that doesn't taste of piss

“Get your own beer, Potter.” Lily had the last good beer in a firm grip, barely touching James’ fingers, who were conveniently wrapped around the same bottle.

“I actually picked it up first, and conventional social rules give me the right to this beer. Also, are we really going to fight over this?” James could feel his hands getting sweaty, but he was not letting go.

“Since I was promised this bottle an hour ago, yes, we are going to fight over this and you are going to let go.” She made that first part up, but he didn’t need to know that. And she really wanted this beer, okay? This was the only bottle left of the kind that she liked, since it didn’t taste and smell like actual piss. 

“You can’t reserve beer bottles at a house party, even if it is your friends house. I’ve learned this the hard way with Sirius, and it’s time that you learnt it too.” He said solemnly while stealthily twisting the bottle out of her hand. 

“But this is my beer, okay? I paid for it, I brought it here, therefore, I am entitled to however many bottles I’d like, and I. want. This.” She prepared for a witty remark, but instead he just let go. 

“Alright Evans, in the interest of fairness, you can have it. But I need you to do one thing for me.” He leaned in, close to her face, and for a second, she thought that he’d try to kiss her. “Try opening it without an opener.” James grabbed the opener from the table next to them and put it down his pants. 

“Are you actually twelve? That’s Marlene’s only opener!” He just grinned in response and shrugged his shoulders.

“If I can’t have that beer, you’re gonna have to fight me for it.” 

“What makes you think that I’m not going to just take it back?” She hadn’t meant for it to sound just as flirtatious as it did, but James smirked in response.

“You’re a bit of a coward, and you don’t like me. That’s reason enough for me to not give up this beer.” Lily looked him in the eye, grabbed a firm hold of his belt, and shoved her hand down her pants. By this, people were staring and she could hear them whispering. She didn’t care though, Potter wasn’t going to win this one. He was blushing up to his ears and looked supremely embarrassed. She fished it out with ease and held onto it with her thumb and index finger.

“I think I’ll go wash this.” And then she was gone.

“James, are you okay? She just had her hands in your pants? Are you going to pass out?” Sirius was next to him in an instant. He couldn’t get a word out.

“I think… I… I think I need to sit down” was all he could stutter out, and Sirius led him toward the couch.

“Out of the way people! The man has just had his balls fondled by his crush!” 

“I think we just flirted. I mean, I flirted, but I think she flirted back. Sirius, do you know what this means?”

“That your ten-year plan just became a five-year plan, or that Evans will chop her hand off?”

“I think I have a chance with her!” James looked so starry-eyed and hopeful, that Sirius couldn’t help but agree. Lily watched from a distance with a smirk. Yeah, he might have a chance with her after all.


End file.
